Nurse Pinkie to the Rescue!
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Rainbow Dash hates being sick. Lucky for her she's got the best nurse ever to take care of her.


If there was one thing Rainbow Dash hated more than anything, it was staying still. Unless it was being sick and feeling too_ lousy_ to get up and move. Even reading her beloved Daring Do books seemed like a chore, much less racing. The best she could hope for was to sleep it off.

"Dashiiiie!"

_Oh, no_. The door swung open and in tumbled Pinkie Pie, wearing a nurse cap and carrying a huge basket.

"How did you even-"

"My Pinkie Sense, of course! My tail wobbled and right away I knew something was wrong so I took the first hot-air balloon up here, and sure enough, you're sick as a dog!" the curly-maned pony chirped. "But don't you worry, Nurse Pinkie's gonna make you as good as new!"

"Aw, Pinkie-" Rainbow Dash's protest was cut off by a sneeze.

"Bless you!" Pinkie tossed her a box of tissues and dug a thermometer out of the basket. "Okay, let's take your temperature! Open wide!"

"Pinkie, I-" Once again the pegasus was cut short by the thermometer being shoved under her tongue, and she groaned inwardly. It wasn't that Pinkie was a _bad_ nurse, and although she'd never admit it Dash enjoyed being doted on a bit by her. But like everything she did, Pinkie took nursing to an extreme. _I'll be lucky if she even lets me lift an eyelash while she's here!_

"No talking! You need to save all your strength so you can get well! Applejack helped me make you a tasty carrot soup and some apple tarts, and Twilight Sparkle made you a pot of peppermint tea!" Rainbow Dash felt her stomach growl; she had to admit, that did sound good. Fortunately her stomach was the _only_ thing cooperating that day. So she waited until Pinkie finally removed the thermometer, clucking her tongue as she read it. "One-hundred and one! No getting out of bed for _you_, sweetie!"

"Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said for the third time, glad when the earth pony didn't interrupt. "It's just a little cold. It's not like I'm _dyin'_ or anything."

"Not _now,_ but if no one's here to take care of you it _could_ get worse," Pinkie said, tucking the blankets more snugly around her.

"It's just-" Rainbow Dash's protest was broken by a sudden coughing fit; when it ended, she flopped back against the pillow with a groan of despair. "We're supposed to have a spring shower today!"

"Don't worry! I told Fluttershy you were sick and she went to rally all the other Pegasi in Cloudsdale, they'll be happy to fill in for you!" Pinkie said. "Now you just relax and let me spoil you rotten, okay?" Rainbow Dash sighed a little, managing a smile.

"All right. Just don't make too much of a mess in the kitchen, okay?" she said with a yawn. Pinkie bounced out of the bedroom, and Rainbow Dash's smile grew. The things that drove her craziest about Pinkie were what she loved the most. Everypony should be lucky enough to have such a crazy-devoted girlfriend, she thought as she tried to sit up a little.

And crazy-devoted she was. She practically spoon-fed her her medicine and later her meals, refused to leave her side while she slept, distracted her with funny stories and jokes while she was awake. Pinkie even gave her a sponge bath which was a bit embarrassing but something Rainbow Dash found she could get used to.

"...and then Twilight Sparkle starts rushing around yelling at Spike while Gummy's sitting there on her book!" Pinkie crowed. "Applejack called her a silly pony the whole way back to Sugarcube Corner!"

"Hahaha!" Rainbow Dash grinned. "She really is. Of course, she's no match for _you_ in a silly pony contest!"

"Oh, Dashie, I'm not silly, I'm just happy!" Pinkie stuck her tongue out and winked at her.

"Same thing." Rainbow Dash's grin softened into a smile. "But you sure weren't silly today. Thanks for taking such good care of me, I actually feel a little better!"

"Don't thank me! I do it cause I love you," Pinkie said, ruffling her mane. "But you still have to stay in bed! No getting up until you're _all_ better!" Rainbow Dash sighed, leaning back against her pillow.

"As long as you're here to take care of me, I'm fine with that."


End file.
